CONFUSED
by rengie
Summary: This is a story of complicated love/magic life in Hogwarts. More chapters you read,the more complicated it gets. Coupling- Harry X Luna  Time: Harry's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry X Luna**

**CONFUSED**

**BY. Rengie**

(Harry is in the 5th year!Harry potter & the Order of the Phoenix)

Chapter.1

I don't know what I'm thinking nowadays. Maybe something about Lord Voldemort, Cho, or the D.A. meetings. I am sleepy, most of the time, and can't remember everything I do. Voldemort might be controlling me like Ginny said. But how could that ever happen. I'm just... I'm just.. Confused.

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes, and saw a red-faced Hermione.

"Why are you dozing off all the time?" yelled she.

"McGonagall took 10 points off Gryffindor because of that." said Ron.

"_Professor_ McGonagall, Ronald." Said Hermione, looking at Ron with a 'why do you keep calling her last name'-look.

"Yeah, whatever, and why do you keep dozing off, mate? Are you still having nightmares? Isn't Snape_ educating_ you how to prevent it?"

"Yes.. but.. don't worry. It's nothing like that. I have been doing.. um.. doing.. homework late till night. That's all."

"That's why I gave that homework planner for Christmas," said Hermione,

"If you don't write down your homework, you will end up doing homework for the last of your life!"

"Don't exaggerate," said Ron.

"Let's just get out of here," said Harry in a rush, not wanting those two fighting again.

They walked into the great hall, where students were eating lunch. The smell of roasted beef, pudding, almond pies and muffins reached them.

"Oh, I can't wait to eat all of those! " said Ron.

"Aren't you, Harry?"

But Harry couldn't answer. Cho was walking towards him, wearing a silver-and blue striped muffler.

"Oh, Hi, Harry!" Said Cho brightly.

"Um, uh, Hi. See you at tonight's D.A. meeting, then!" Said Harry, rushing.

"Wait, don't you have something _more_ to tell me?" Said Cho, looking rather depressed.

"No-..Nothing."

"Okay then. See you… at the meeting."

She walked off, and out of the great hall. After she had left, another girl approached him. This girl was rather short, had long, blonde hair, and was holding many stack of books.

"Oh… Hello, Harry, Hermione, and.. Weasley." Said she, her radish earrings dangling from her ears.

"Pretty annoying, being called by your last name, huh?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"It's Ronald Weasley. Just _Ron_ for short." Said Ron to her, with a irritated face.

"Okay… I just wanted to say to you guys that I found great spells that we can use at the D.A…."

"Um, thanks!" Said Harry, feeling his face burn.

"So… see you later…" Then she walked out of the great hall.

"She is so weird, and she didn't even know my name!" Said Ron!

"But her defense spells are quite good," Said Hermione.

"She has improved a lot!"

"Yes.. Luna has quite improved.." Said Harry, don't knowing why his face was hot as roasted-beef.

_END OF CHAPTER 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction!

Hope you liked my chapter 1. of 'Confused'! XD

This writing's haven't considered the time of the actual happening of the incidents, so please do not get confused!

And.. My English is not that good, so there might be few grammatical errors! Sorry about that.. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFUSED**

**Harry X Luna**

**By. Rengie**

**Chapter.2**

"Okay.. What we're going to do today is the 'stupefy' spell. It is a attacking charm. You can hit your enemies with this spell, and it can be quite useful," said Harry, looking around the room of requirement, where 26 students of red, blue, and yellow ties were staring at him.

",but it takes some time to use it properly. And, you have to be quick when you use this spell. Your enemy might attack you first. Of course, you can prevent whatever jinx the opponent might be planning to do with the 'expelliarmus' charm, but, um, just in case. So, off you go! We'll work in pairs, as always."

"Aren't you teaching us _how _to use this spell_?" _asked Zacharias Smith, with a annoyed tone.

"Oh, right," Harry said. He swung his wand and exclaimed,

"Stupefy!" a beam of red light headed toward the 'book tower' built by Fred and George, and it made it collapsed.

"Hey, we worked hard on that!" Said George with a frown.

"Sorry, that was the only thing I saw at the moment. So, work in pairs! Here, Neville, here!" Neville seemed to be drawn attention to something, but Harry couldn't tell what it was.

"Neville, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Wha.. oh, it's you , Harry! Sorry, just.. thinking about some things." Answered Neville.

" I don't want to interrupt your thoughts, but you've got to concentrate on this spell. Think _that_ after the meeting, all right?"

"Okay. Sorry. And in three, one, two, three, _Stupefy!_" Harry felt a swoosh of wind going beside him.

"Um, that was good! You just pointed at the wrong direction. Work your spells with some books or with Ron and Hermione, I'll just go.. and look around."

With these words, Harry left Neville's side and started walking around the room.

"Not that hard, Lee! Fred, not at Smith! You are doing good, Ernie!" Harry shouted these words as he walked. When he was close to Cho, and her curly-head friend, Marietta, Cho said,

"Um, Harry, Marie and I couldn't get this spell right. Can you teach us more?"

"Well, is not really that hard, you just got to concentrate, that's all."

"Can you give a private lesson to me over there, behind the silver mirror?", Cho whispered.

"It's really me who hasn't got the grip of it. Marie's doing fine. "

"Oh, okay. But only for a short time. I have to look over the others."

"Sure!" Cho said with a grin. Just then, Harry felt tapping on his shoulders.

"Harry, My partner and I couldn't do it well. Can you teach us how to do it properly?" Said Luna Lovegood, in a misty tone.

"Just concentrate your mind, that's all, Lonee-,no, Luna." Luna stared at Cho. Cho stared back.

"Isn't this meeting's aim to learn how to use defensive spells _properly_? Padma and I already tried concentrating, but it didn't work. Look like you're teaching Cho, Harry. You can teach her with us." Said Luna, turning his gaze on Harry. Harry felt feverish. He wanted to run away from her, but just couldn't know why.

"Sure, Cho wouldn't mind. Would you?" answered Harry, now looking back at Cho.

"Of course not, I wouldn't mind at all." Replied Cho, not looking as she didn't mind. She rather looked irritated.

"Oh, gosh!" Harry heard Ron's scream, and the next thing he heard was Neville screaming,

"I finally did it! I've mastered the stupefy jinx!"

END OF CHAPTER 2_

Hello guys! XD hope you liked chapter 2 of 'Confused!'

I bet you see the love-line cleary now.(and the person Cho will hate the most in the future!)

+ Cho's the one that I hate the 2nd most in the HP series. The 1st place's owner is Dolores Jane Umbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFUSED**

**Harry X Luna**

**By. Rengie**

**Chapter.3**

"I hate her!" Cho shouted, after half of the D.A members went out of the room of requirement.

"She's so tactless, rude, and awful at doing spells!"

"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Looney Lovegood, of course!"

"Come on, she's not _that_ bad at spells," Said Hermione,

"Like I said to Harry, she has improved a lot."

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry I haven't noticed that Looney has improved a lot!" Cho answered,

"And either way, she is still a _Looney_." Ron chuckled as Cho blurted out these words, but soon turned it into a cough when he realized Hermione was glaring at him.

"Hey, you shouldn't call her that," Someone shouted from the back of the room. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho turned around to see who it was. It was Neville, standing in front of the silver mirror.

"_What?_" Cho asked him.

"You shouldn't call her _Looney _Lovegood." Answered Neville.

"The reason for that is,"

"You shouldn't call people names."

"I'm not calling her _names_, I'm saying a _fact,_ well, she _is_ a Looney bird."

"No, she's not. She is just a little different."

"O-Kay!" said Hermione, not wanting a fight between houses,

"We've better get out of here, Filch will walk down the corridors soon, and you definitely don't want Peeves screaming out your name."

"Of course I don't." said Cho, now glaring at Neville. She looked as if she wanted to jinx-up Neville. Neville looked like he were going to explode from anger. The last time they had seen Neville so angry was when Draco Malfoy mentioned about St. Mungo's hospital for magical Maladies and Injures.

"What was _that_ all about?" Said Ron, changing into his pajamas.

"I've never seen Neville like that, except for the last time at potions."

"I, don't know." Answered Harry. And he meant it. He couldn't know what had gotten into Neville. He had never seen Neville standing up to someone like that.

"Maybe it's because he's got closer to Luna because of the D.A, he just couldn't stand someone talking bad about her."  
>"Maybe that's right, but I think there's more about it." Said Hermione, walking into the Boy's dormitory entry.<p>

"I think, well, Neville's got some…"

"Hey!" shouted Ron, with his face red as his hair.  
>"Can't you see that we're changing?"<br>"Oh, sorry." With these words, she walked out of the dormitory.

END OF CAHPTER_3

Hello! It's Rengie, the author.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**CONFUSED**

**Harry X Luna**

**By. Rengie**

**Chapter.4**

※ The story might differ A LOT from the original novel.

"Oh, my." Said Hermione, at the breakfast table next morning.

"I never _dreamed_ that this would happen!"

"What?" Said Harry, looking over at Hermione. Hermione was holding a piece of the _daily prophet._

"Wha? Samthang wrang wath tha news?" Said Ron, mouthful of buttered toast.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"What's wrong with the news?" Ron repeated.

"Oh, you remember Rita Skeeter, don't you?"

"How _can't_ I forget?" Said Harry, thinking of all the horrible news she had put up in the Daily Prophet.

"Well, it's a very horrible news, really. You know that I found out that she was a Animagus. She got caught, and will be now sent to Azkaban!"

"What?" Harry and Ron both shouted.

"What's up with the noise?" Said somebody. Hermione looked at the girl beside her. She had long, shiny red hair and hazel eyes. It was Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, hi, Ginny! Haven't noticed you were there." Said Hermione,

"We were just talking about the news, how dear old Rita got caught."  
>"Isn't she the reporter, who wrote the articles in the Daily Prophet, during the Triwizard Tournament last year?," said Ginny, picking up a bottle of maple syrup,<p>

"She wrote lots of _crap_, didn't she? How you two were dating," she said as she poured down the syrup on her pancakes, and glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"And how much Victor Krum was jealous about you two? Thank god that she didn't write about what happened at the maze, how Diggory got.." Ginny stopped talking, as she realized that the memory about the maze, was what pained Harry.

"Sorry."

Ginny started to eat her pancakes very quietly, without making the clinking of forks.

"So, what's the trouble of the arrest of Rita Skeeter?" asked Ron to Hermione, breaking the silence.

"Well ,the thing is that we can't _use_ her anymore. We could write any article that we want, using her. Guess we have to set up a newspaper company or something."  
>answered Hermione, looking very depressed.<p>

"That's no problem," said Ginny brightly.

"Lovegood's father is the editor of the _Quibbler_. We can surely ask her to put up whatever we've got, on her magazine!"

"Can't you just call her _Luna_?" said Harry, looking at Ginny.

"It is quite depressing, being called by your last name by the person who you know."

"She called me _Weasley_." Ron said.

"But I don't care about it."

"She's apparently got no friends, so just think as it's a favor." Said Harry.

"Anyway, I don't want any of _my_ articles being put at the _Quibbler_." Hermione said, as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"It's not very trustworthy, and it has not many viewers, either. Didn't you read the article about _Snuffles_ was the lead singer of um, I don't know. The thing is that, it's just crap, like Skeeter's article."  
>"And you're craps too, Gryffindors." Said somebody. Harry looked behind him. With bright blonde hair and cold gray eyes, stood Draco Malfoy.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Professor Snape wanted me to tell you that tonight's _Remedial Potions_ is off, Potter." Said he, with a smirk.

"You must be _horrible_ at it. And you, dirty blood," Said Malfoy, looking at Hermione.

"Don't you call her that!" Said Ron angrily,

"She's got a _name_! Hermione Granger!"

"I don't want your opinion, _Redhead_, or should I call _blood traitor_?"

"What's that supposed to mean, _blood traitor_? I didn't betray anyone who has shared my blood!"

"Stop it you, two! And What were you trying to tell me, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, hot in the face.

"Professor Umbridge called for you, Hermi-Granger." Said Malfoy, hastily at the end of the Sentence.

"Very well," Hermione replied. Malfoy walked off.

"What does it _mean_, blood traitor?" Ron said curiously.

"It means that you, or your family betrayed your own kind." Said someone. Harry looked around once again, not knowing why people kept interrupting their conversation. There stood ,now a _girl_, with shiny black hair, and deep blue eyes. She was stunningly pretty, and had ambition in her eyes. She wore silver-and green ties, and was holding a book, what looked like a diary. On the diary, there were big golden letters that read, _Pansy Parkinson_.

"What are _you _doing here?" Said Ginny with a scornful look at Pansy.

"Just informing what _blood traitors_ are."

"_I_ can tell him what he is." Said Hermione.

"Fine then, and what was Draco doing here?" asked Parkinson.  
>"It's none of you're business, dear Pansy."<p>

"Hmm.. But I will find out soon."

"Why are you so obsessed about him, all of a sudden?"  
>"It's none of your business, filthy blood." With these words, with black hair shining, she walked away. Hermione was scarlet in the face, and Harry was almost sure that he had seen few drops of tears in her eyes.<p>

END 0F CHAPTER_4

This was the End of chapter 4! Pretty long..

The story will differ a lot from the original book from now on!

You can just know it by how I wrote about miss Parkinson! XD

Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
